


Episode 1

by edgyteenager



Series: Bromantic Comedies ©℗®™ [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Artistic Unity, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overuse of the word 'Bro', Romantic Comedy, because it's 11 000 words, but trust me it's WORTH IT, forgot to edit this, god when I re-read this it was disgusting, i know that's not very good right?, it's my first time so go easy on me, lots of ellipses for dramatic effect, more angst than fluff, so no thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgyteenager/pseuds/edgyteenager
Summary: After Amanda's surprise graduation party, and especially after Craig's confession at their camping trip, Luca Dhaliwal starts to feel something that might hurt his new b(r)oyfriend, and himself.
Relationships: Alex/Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Amanda & Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Series: Bromantic Comedies ©℗®™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Episode 1

The blinds were drawn, but the morning dawn managed to pass through its tiny horizontal slits. A single ray of sunlight beamed onto Luca Dhaliwal’s eyes. He slowly awoke, and sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep, the blurriness, and the exhaustion out from his eyes. He winced as he felt a thrashing headache pulsating against his temples. _What happened last night?_ he thought to himself. That’s when he remembered what today was. It was Amanda’s last day in Maple Bay. Her last day at home. Her last day with him, before she moved away for college. Thankfully, this morning she has to go drop off her textbooks at school, so Luca decided to plan on what he had to accomplish before her farewell. First, he needs to cook meals for her to stash into her new mini-fridge for her dorm. Then, he has to go out (and buy said mini-fridge) Finally, he was going to spend the last few hours of the day with her watching television, relishing the final moments he has with his daughter before it all became a fleeting dream. Luca was determined to ensure that his plan would not be disrupted, that today would only be dedicated to them. There would be no other distractions, there would be no other people. Just him, and his daughter...

And the burly man sleeping next to him.

**…**

**…**

_Wait_ …

...

“Mornin’, bro,” the man awoke.

“AIYEEEE!” Luca screamed and jolted out of his bed, landing hard on the wood-panelled floor.

“Luca?! Bro!” Craig peered down at him from the top of his bed. Both of the men were wide awake at this point. They stared at each other wide-eyed, like two deers in headlights. Neither of them had their shirts on, and Luca realized that they just slept together, bare-chested.

Craig began to fumble for words. “Bro, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you-” 

“Dad?!” Amanda yelled. Then they heard her footsteps, growing louder and louder, she was getting closer to his bedroom, and his door was still wide open. Luca scrambled off the floor and slammed the bedroom door shut, just before she could get in. He saw the doorknob jiggle and heard her knock.

“Dad? Are you okay? What happened?” 

Luca’s entire backside, his arms and his legs, were spread across the doorframe, panting heavily, his eyes wide and transfixed on Craig. There was no way in hell that he was going to let his daughter catch him in bed with another man. The trauma would be too great. Too powerful. 

“Ahaha, nothing sweetie, I uh-just fell over the bed, that’s all,” Luca said. Craig beamed at him gave a supportive thumbs-up of approval, and chuckled.

“Is-is there another person in there?” 

And then Craig clasped his hand over his mouth realizing what he’d done.

“N-no, there’s no one sweetie!” Luca stammered.

“What was that noise then?” she questioned.

“There’s a-um…” Luca shot his glance towards Craig, desperate for an excuse. Craig’s mind fumbled for an idea, until his face lit up, and said in a hushed voice:

“A YouTube video.”

“A YouTube video!” Luca repeated.

“About what?” she asked.

“About, uhh,” He looked back at Craig again.

“An exercise routine.”

“An exercise routine! Yeah, you know, how to get, uh, swole and all.”

“Then why did you scream?”

“Because, uh, there was…”

“A jumpscare.”

“A jumpscare!” Luca glared at Craig for giving him such a weird excuse to hide a man in your bedroom, but Craig just shrugged and snickered (silently this time)

There was silence behind the door.

“I see. Well, I have to go drop off my textbooks, so I gotta go.”

“Bless you, child, I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Okay…bye, Dad.” There was a sense of uneasiness in her voice, and Luca believed that she could definitely tell that he was lying. Amanda was a world-renowned liar, who could smell amateur liars in her midst, like a bloodhound. _She must have gotten that trait from her mother_ , he thought.

Craig came next to him and they both planted their ears against the door, interpreting her actions based on her sounds. They heard her walk away from the door, her footsteps growing quieter and quieter. They heard the jingle of a set of car keys being picked up from a surface. They heard the shuffling of shoes being placed on feet. Then the turn of a doorknob, the sharp squeak of a door being opened and then the faint creek of that same door being shut closed. 

Simultaneously, they both exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Well, that’s one way to start your morning, right, bro?” Craig kidded.

But Luca was not having it.

“Craig! What the hell! What were you doing in my bed?!” he snapped.

Craig flinched. "Well...after the graduation party, we had a few drinks and we...uh…" Craig was at a loss for words. 

"...Where's your shirt? And where's my shirt?!"

"Mine's is on the chair, and yours is in the kitchen-"

"What did we do?" 

"I don't...really remember. Like I said we had a few drinks, especially you." 

Luca sighed and massaged his eyelids.

"But, bro, listen, it's fine we didn't do anything crazy." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." 

"Sure, we kinda slept together in the same bed. And yeah, your only daughter almost caught us. But you gotta admit it! It was pretty-" 

“Craig.” 

“Yeah?”

“I think you should leave.”

“What?”

Luca went back to the chair, picked up Craig’s blue shirt and tossed it to him turning his back towards him.

“Please leave.” 

“Luca, I-” 

“Get out!” 

The words cut through the air like a cold blade against a soft mattress, ripping through the fabric tearing open its insides leaving the atmosphere as a massacre of melancholy. After a few moments of dreadful silence, Luca heard Craig sigh, and exit the room.

Like what he did with Amanda, Luca planted his ear against the door, interpreting his actions based on his sounds. He heard him walk away from the door, his footsteps growing quieter and quieter. He heard the fabric of his shirt being slipped onto his torso. He heard the shuffling of shoes being placed on feet. Then the turn of a doorknob, the sharp squeak of the front door being opened and then the faint creek of that same door being shut closed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“We’re gonna be alright.” 

Luca humbly smiled and placed his head in the crook of Craig’s neck. Sitting on the bench they looked up at the sky. The sun began to set, leaving a medley of yellow, orange and indigo forming the remarkable twilight. Clouds twisted with each other, and the stars were splattered across the majesty, accentuating the beauty of the wonders that laid dormant above them. They were two souls sitting on a bench together. They were two souls who were madly in love. 

**…**

At least, that’s what Luca thought. He sat embracing the warmth of an exceptional young man, his best friend, and perhaps a new lover. But there was something that seemed slightly put off amongst all of this greatness that surrounded him. There was this hint of...fearfulness. Yet he could not decipher how or why he felt it. Instead, he shrugged off the feeling and repressed it away to the back of his mind. 

“But seriously, bro, you are the king of throwing parties!” Craig said, startling him. 

Luca quickly broke away from his moment and smiled. “Aw, shucks. Well, maybe I picked up some tips and tricks from all those frat parties you dragged me to." 

“Fair enough. But I’d say that they were nothing compared to this. Those parties were so cliche and loud. But your party, man, it was so heartfelt, yet enjoyable at the same time. I haven’t been to something like this in a long time. This was everything a party should be. Just without the kegstands of course.”

Luca stifled a laugh. “Wow, thank you, Mr. Sentimental. I appreciate that.” 

“You are most certainly welcome.” 

Luca thought he was right, however. Amanda’s surprise graduation party was a huge success. She means the world to him, and it’s been a long time since he’s worked hard on something he felt so passionate about. He forgot what accomplishment felt like.

Craig stood up and stretched, his biceps reaching the sky. “Need help cleaning up, bro?”

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” 

“I decided to take a late start day tomorrow. After all, I am the CEO.”

“What about your kids?”

“Smashley picked them up, and they’re staying with her for the rest of the week. I’m a free man!” he joked.

“Well then, soldier.” Luca stood up in front of him. “You’re in charge of empty cups.”

“Yes, sir!”

Luca hadn’t realized how trashed his yard looked until Craig started picking up the empty red party cups. He took in the sight of the travesty. From plastic cutlery to the streamers and balloons, all of it was sprinkled across his yard, the Maple Bay City Dump. Luca grabbed a garbage bag and started to pick up the litter. He slowly made his way across the yard, until he looked up, and saw it. And when he did, he felt like his heart leaped out of his chest in fear and he cried:

“My mac & cheese bar!”

“What?” Craig looked up and saw Luca, who was knelt on the floor in front of the disaster. The bowls of assorted pasta were upside down on the grass, the pasta sprayed everywhere. The cheese sauce was spilled across the table and was dribbling onto the ground. 

“Quizmaster Quinn isn’t gonna let me back in for trivia nights if he finds out about this,” Luca sighed in defeat. “He was the one who offered me this for rental. Bro, he even gave me a discount after organizing his intervention.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. I should get Hugo to break the news to him. If I told him myself, he might just fall into my arms and bawl his eyes out.”

“Ha, well, believe it or not, you’ve got it easier than me, bro.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

Craig knelt next to him. “Last year I held a potluck in my backyard. It was to celebrate the girls winning the playoffs that summer. So I invited the entire team and their parents. I placed all of the food on this table outside. And let me tell you, the entire day, all of those softball moms swarmed around me like a hive of horny wasps. The girls were playing and were pretty much unsupervised. I saw one of them trip over the table legs and everything toppled over.”

“Oh, God.”

“Yeah! And you know what else? Those moms didn’t even look back to see what was wrong, or to check if it was their daughter who got hurt! I had to push my way through them just to check up on the girl, and I stayed with her until she felt better. The glass bowls were shattered and the shards were everywhere. Not to mention all of our food was spoiled too. We had to resort to cheese and crackers the entire night-”

“Okay, okay, big fella, I get it. I guess I don’t have it all that bad.” Luca laughed. “But I admire you for staying with that little girl. That’s really kind of you, bro.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Craig rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. 

“Those softball moms will never get enough of you, huh?”

“I’m telling you, bro, I don’t know what they see in me. Here, I’ll help you clean up.” 

Luca watched him pick up the bowls of pasta and he thought to himself. Craig knew that Luca was going to be alone after the party, but despite this, he stayed by his side. Not because he felt obligated, but because he wanted to stay and help the people he cared about the most. He stayed for the little girl, and he stayed for him.

That was when Luca finally understood as to why those softball moms couldn’t get enough of him.

...

**…**

His fearfulness suddenly came back to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cherry pie was nearly complete, but Luca had not once smiled throughout the baking process. Normally he would enjoy baking his grandmother's secret recipe with joy and vigour. It was always a blissful experience for him. But at this moment, it felt far from that experience. Instead, it felt like a chore, the same feeling of bitterness he would have when he would take out the trash or clean the toilet bowl. It most likely derived from his hangover.

Now wearing his bathrobe, instead of a bare chest, Luca now decided to do the finishing touches. All he had to do now was add the meringue cream topping, and bake. He opened the refrigerator and moved aside the other meals he had already prepared. Behind the spaghetti and meatballs, the bowl of coleslaw, and the pyramid of bean burritos, he pulled out the metal bowl holding the sweetened cream fluff.

He took out his paddle and slowly began spreading the topping onto the pie, a steady artform that required an immense amount of patience. But this time, he was doing it slower than expected, because his mind continued to wander. He felt a pang of guilt surging through his body every time he thought about Craig. _I was too hard on him, I shouldn't have treated him like that. He likes me a lot. There was no bad intention._

He continued spreading the topping. _No, Craig shouldn't have done that. He knew I was under the influence. He should have just left._

Mindlessly he swayed the paddle over the cream. _But, we did it before, back at the tent, and I was okay with it then. Why not now? This is what couples do, cuddling next to each other in a bed and wake up together in the morning? Am I not ready for that? Am I not ready to be with him? Am I scared of something?_

The paddle slipped out of his hand and onto the pie. 

“Shit.” Luca quickly took out the paddle and readjusted the topping. He placed the pie inside the oven, setting the timer and sighed. Now all he had to do was wait, all he had left was time. He put back the bag of sugar, dropped the bowl and the paddle into the sink, and walked into the living room. 

The window blinds were drawn, but Luca hadn’t bothered to open them, because the light persisted and shined through the crevices, faintly brightening the room. Walking inside, he spotted his shirt on one of the leather chairs. He picked it up and noticed that it smelled like soap, yet there was still an ominous stain on its front. If this was from the laundry, the machine would have picked up on the stain. The mystery of what happened last night was growing uncannier. 

Dropping the shirt, he plopped onto the couch and saw the empty beer bottles laying on the coffee table in front of him. _This really is a hangover, isn’t it?_ He clasped his hands over his face and leaned back into the cushions. He sighed deeply, uncovering his face and stared at the ceiling, the faint scent of lavender meddling through the air. 

He felt like a balloon, inflated with decades worth of wistfulness. After Alex’s death, what preceded were years of loneliness and desperation of wanting to be held in the arms of a lover again. He truly believed that it would be Craig’s that he could fall into. He was looking forward to the cute dates he would be taken on. Their moments where there would be no one else in the world except for them. For the years to come, they would share their thoughts, feelings, emotions, ideas, fears, and stories. Up until yesterday, sitting on that bench, he felt that anxiety bubbling inside him. 

Now he had to discover what that anxiety was. He had to solve and confront it if it meant he could fulfill his dream of being with Craig again. He needed his space, and perhaps that was why he kicked Craig out of his house this morning. He couldn’t focus on why he feared Craig if his fear was next to him the entire day. He thought and thought, yet nothing came to him. Like struggling to climb over a mountain that stood in the way of having a happy life.

Just then, sitting on the couch carried him to another thought: _When was the last time I sat on a couch next to someone I loved that wasn’t Amanda?_

He looked over at the photo of his late wife on the wall. It was the perfect photo. She was holding her guitar singing a song, her smile wide and bright on her tanned face. That was the photo he took in college when they finally started getting close. That beautiful song, that contagious smile, that wondrous soft tanned skin of hers. All of these things drove Luca into striving to see her again the next day, and the day after that, and the day after their marriage, the day after the honeymoon, and the day after Amanda was born, and for all of the other days that he was still alive on this planet.

Her emerald eyes stared back at him. _Her eyes,_ Luca thought. That was when he remembered the last time he sat on the couch with a lover. He remembered when they sat together on the couch in their old house, her emerald eyes staring into his. Amanda was in bed, and they were alone in the darkened living room. He was curled up next to her with his face planted in the crook of her neck, and her gentle and tender hands slowly caressing his curly hair. Then he remembered when she said that she left something at her office. He remembered her leaving the house. He remembered the car leaving the driveway. He remembered pacing back and forth at two in the morning, with dread brimming him to the fullest extent. He remembered opening the door, the police officer taking off his hat in respect, and telling him what happened. Telling him what had happened because of that damned drunken bastard that struck her on the road. Telling him that the paramedics did all they could save her. Telling him that they couldn’t. Telling him that she was gone. 

That was the last time he sat next to someone he loved. He spiralled into a maelstrom of emotions. _Why didn’t I stop her? Why didn’t I say something? Why didn’t I tell her I loved her before she left? Why didn’t I-_

The timer from the oven went off, startling Luca and snapping him back into reality. The cherry pie had finished baking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luca placed the last trash bag out onto the curbside. He sighed in exhaustion and smiled in accomplishment. Craig helped him to clean up the entire yard just before nightfall. The colours from the twilight sky had disappeared, and it was replaced by the bright stars and quarter-moon. Darkness surrounded the cul-de-sac, and suddenly he felt a chilling breeze sweep through the streets. Luca hurried back into the house, and Craig was waiting for him in front of his bedroom door.

“All done?” he asked.

“All done.”

“Perfect.”

Luca closed the front door and went inside the bedroom with him. They sat together on the bed, and Craig wrapped his arm around his shoulders, embracing him. But Luca did not reciprocate, instead, he stiffened a little, but not enough for Craig to notice. 

“So,” Luca said.

“So,” Craig continued.

“Are we dating now?”

“Nah, we’ll just be two dudes who’ll act straight in public, but have sex with each other in secret.”

“Ah, so a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of thing. Alright.”

“N-no wait!” He pulled back. “That was a joke. Yes, we’re dating. Unless y-you don’t want to...” Craig stammered and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

**…**

**…**

...

“Luca?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh. Sorry I was just, umm...”

“Hey...it’s alright you don’t...you don’t have to-” 

“No, no! It’s okay. I’m sorry I worried you. Yes, we should date. I now dub thee, Luca Dhaliwal’s new bro-boyfriend. B(r)oyfriend.” Luca kissed his cheek and Craig’s face spread into a wonderful smile.

“YES! I love that! B(r)oyfriend, that's amazing!" he exclaimed. 

Craig leaned in for a kiss, but Luca pulled away.

“But, uh, can we wait a little longer, before we do anything, you know...crazy?”

“Oh, of course, we can wait, bro. We can just chill, for now, I guess. 

“Thanks.”

“But, unfortunately, as your new b(r)oyfriend, I must ask that you now begin to prepare my world-renowned 'Perpetual PDA.'”

“Perpetual PDA? What’s-?” 

Craig grabbed him and effortlessly and pulled them both onto the bed.

“Hey!”

Their backs were on the mattress, and Craig reeled him into the crook of his neck squishing him so close that Luca could smell the medley of cologne he wore during the party and sweat he exhibited from cleaning up.

Luca tried his best to pry him off, but it was hopeless. Craig’s arms wrapped around him tight, like an anaconda squeezing its prey. Unfortunately, Luca’s biceps were no match for Craig’s.

“You’re like a giant teddy bear…” Luca groaned.

“Besides being the kegstand champ, I was also known for being a cuddle king.” Craig chuckled. “Can we lay like this for a sec? I’m exhausted.”

Luca smiled in compliance, but it slowly dissipated after Craig closed his eyes. Luca could feel his steady breath through his curly hair. Craig seemed to be at peace, but Luca was far from that feeling. He admitted that Craig was cute. He was smart, adorable, funny, he was everything that any man or woman would ever want in their partner. Yet again, there was that feeling of fearfulness, and he still did not know why. Why did he feel this unnecessary fear? Why was he not enjoying this? 

But he dared not move, he didn’t want Craig to discover his internal complications. He refused to let himself be another burden that Craig had to manage. After that night at the fire, discovering Craig’s hardships of juggling a full-time job as CEO, coaching his girl’s softball team, and raising three kids as a single father, after giving him the advice he needed to reconcile with himself, the advice that led him to fall for his best friend…

Craig was at peace, and there was no way in hell he was going to let himself disrupt it.

**…**

**…**

But his cell phone did.

Luca’s pocket suddenly buzzed, and Craig slowly awoke. 

“Sorry, bro. I think I dozed off.” Craig murmured.

“No, bro, it’s fine. You go back to sleep.”

“Nah, I’m good,” he said letting out a massive yawn. “Actually, can I see your kitchen for a sec?”

Luca looked at him quizzically, but he figured that the favour seemed harmless. “Yeah sure go ahead.”

Craig stood up and left, and Luca pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Amanda.

**Manda Panda:** _dad? can i stay with emma for a little longer pleeeease. we just started a game of twister and I want to see her fail oh so miserably!!! XD_

**Me:** _Which Emma?_

**Manda Panda:** _the one who’s house i pooped in_

**Me:** _Lol okay sure._

**Manda Panda:** _YESS!! THX POP YOUR THE BEST, LUV U!! :D_

**Me:** _*you’re._

He put his phone away and sighed. Amanda wouldn’t be coming home for a while, making Craig have even more of a reason to stay. He considered asking her to come home early, but she just had her graduation party. She worked hard this year to receive her diploma and scholarship, so she deserved to celebrate it a little longer with her friends. He didn't want to intrude. And Luca couldn’t muster up the courage in asking Craig to leave either. He needed the time to figure out his emotions, but he just assisted him in cleaning up the yard. And there was nothing he did wrong that could act as a reasonable excuse.

He did love Craig, he truly did. Especially in all the moments of them together that led up to their camping trip. Yet, undeniably there was an astral influence that was holding him back. Every time he thought about the idea of them being together, the butterflies in his stomach danced intensely. And not in a good way. He was unsure as to why this internal pain protruded. More than anything, he knew he felt torn apart from fear. Why it was, he didn't know. But he had to suppress it. Otherwise, what was the point of all this? What was the point in kissing him in the tent, or on the bench, or here on the bed? What was the point for Craig to go out of his way to help him clean up? _It’ll go away,_ he thought.

Craig returned with two cold bottles of beer. 

“I got these from your fridge. Wanna crack em’ open?”

And that’s when he thought, that the best way to handle fear, was to drown it away with alcohol.

“God, yes. Hand it over.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Our mini-fridges are on aisle fourteen, sir,” the clerk said. 

“Thanks,” Luca muttered under his breath. 

Just before they parted, the clerk took one last glance at him with a certain...look, before scurrying off. Confused, but unphased, Luca continued his way, sauntering the shopping cart forward. 

The AEKI Home & Furniture Store was brimming with customers, all varying from a multitude of ages. From infants in strollers with a blanket on their lap, to the elderly in wheelchairs with a blanket on their lap. The store was incredibly busy with clerks immersed with the consumers, and Luca continued to meander his way through customers infatuated with the beds, chairs, and tables. As he continued, he saw an aisle filled with mirrors with people taking selfies and giggling with each other over their photos of their reflections. Luca thought it was ridiculous, people obsessing over trivial qualities such as their appearance. He shook his head and went onward. Sounds of chatter and banter overflowed each of the aisles, and it was hard for Luca to hear himself, or his own thoughts. It made his headache worse, his temples pounding against the inside of his skin, and a thrashing pain continued to protrude in his skull.

Finally, he reached aisle fourteen, close to the back of the store, where the abundance of customers, and the sounds of never-ending banter, decreased significantly. Only a few other individuals were in that aisle. Luca headed inside and was slightly overtaken by the amount of sparkle and shine that radiated from the white mini-fridges. It was hard for him to choose, their formats, colour, and sizes were skeptically the same. 

**Me:** _Which one did you say you want?_

**Manda Panda:** _the white one_

**Me:** _They’re all white…_

**Manda Panda:** _okay, the one with the water dispenser thing_

**Me:** _They all have the water dispenser thing…_

**Manda Panda:** _god, okay fine, the cheapest one you can find._

He spotted one that was on sale for ninety-five dollars, and it was the cheapest offer he could find. But when he took the box off the shelf, he slammed it into his shopping cart, inducing a loud crash that turned the heads of some of the individuals in the aisle. 

Slightly taken aback at what he just did, he muttered a slight apology in their general direction and hustled away in embarrassment. Somehow, he did it without thinking, an involuntary response. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, the warmth around his ears and neck. He just needed to pay for his mini-fridge and get the hell out of there. 

Just then, he passed the aisle of mirrors again and spotted a woman taking a selfie with her reflection in the mirror. When she lifted her phone in the air, her wallet slipped out of her pocket and she didn’t seem to notice. Luca’s ‘dad instincts’ in teaching and practising human decency kicked in and walked into the aisle to pick up the wallet.

“Ma’am? You dropped this.”

“Oh, my God! Thank you so much!” she exclaimed. But just as she took back the wallet, she glanced at his face, showing a certain look, the same look that the clerk gave him earlier. 

“What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?” he questioned defensively. That’s when something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He turned his head and saw his reflection in one of the mirrors.

There stood before him, a man that he had never seen before. He had a stubble that seemed more like a shadow, frizzled hair like he had just woken up, and a pair of dark black bags under his pathetic set of eyes. He noticed the stench of sweat and morning breath that reeked from his being. He was horrible, like a depressed hermit that had just woken up from its hibernation. He looked like he hadn’t seen or felt happiness in a very long time.

He quickly made his way out of the aisle and sped towards the direction of the checkouts. _God, what is wrong with me today?_ He began to think, as he angrily rushed through the crowd in a frenzy, fear of having anyone else noticing him. _Why do I feel so horrible? Now it's starting to show._ The wheels under his shopping cart squeaked powerfully, and the mini-fridge box shook in the cart with vigour. _Dammit, it was Craig. He’s one who made me like this. This is his fault!_

“Sir, are you alright?” a store associate asked him.

“I’m fine, leave me alone.”

 _None of this would have happened if we didn’t get together. I don’t need him. Why did I fall for him? What is wrong with me?_ His hands gripped tighter onto the shopping cart handle and his face twisted into a grim look. _This is his fault. This is his fault! He turned me into this!_ Before he knew it he was at the checkout and was the first in line.

The cashier greeted him and asked, “Can you please place the box on the counter-”

Luca slammed the mini-fridge in front of her. 

“Sir is there something wrong-?”

“Just give me this.” The rate of his breath increased and his face burned red.

“Sir, I-”

“I said just give me this!” he screamed and slapped a hundred-dollar bill in front of her.

Their eyes met, and Luca saw the cashier’s fear-stricken face. His own face dissipated, again realizing what he had done. He slowly looked around. The customers and staff were all staring at him. Some were snickering at his idiocy, and others glared in disgust. 

His breath slowly regained a steady pace as he composed himself.

“Sorry, I just, uh, kind of had a bad day,” Luca muttered. 

A security guard came behind him. 

“Sir, is there a problem here?”

“N-no there isn’t,” he stammered.

“So you were just leaving then?”

“I-” He paused. ”Yeah...I was.”

The cashier ringed him up and Luca placed the mini-fridge box back into the shopping cart.

“Thank you, ma’am. Uh, keep the change. It’s...the least I could do...” Luca said with remorse.

The cashier didn’t say anything, but instead, she politely nodded her head. The security guard escorted him to the exit. As they walked, Luca could feel everyone in the store glower at him, a million laser pointers targeting every inch of his body. He kept his head down, sauntering forward with the rickety-squeaks of the shopping cart, and the rattling of his new-mini fridge, as Luca and the security guard both exited through the sliding glass doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“And then, the whole keg stand fell over!”

“OH MY GOD!” Luca said in a booming voice.

“Ha, uh, yeah it was pretty funny,”

“CRAIG YOU ARE SO FUNNY!” 

“I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.” Craig took the beer bottle out of Luca’s hand as he was belly laughing on the floor, and placed it on the bedstand, next to the other bottles Luca drank. _Geez, his alcohol tolerance is horrible, just like in college,_ Craig thought.

Luca finally grasped some control over his body and was able to compose himself, he laid back onto the bed, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open in a smile, burying the back of his head into the covers. Craig could smell the booze radiating from his being. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you like this.”

“...*hic*...”

Craig laughed, “I guess some things don’t change, right, bro?” 

He took a last swing at his own beer, and gathered all the empty bottles and left the room. 

He was just about to go out and recycle them until he took in the sight of Luca’s house interior. The faint dim light from the lamp next to the television brought out the various and obscure items and furnishings in the living room. Suddenly he was intrigued and decided to explore the room. He placed the beer bottles on the coffee table in front of the couch and admired everything around him.

Bizarre knick-knacks sprinkled the shelves. There were seashells, wood-whittled animals, Hawaiian girl bobble-heads, and around fifteen different types of snowglobes. Clothes were scattered across every piece of furniture, and there was this faint scent of lavender meddling through the air. That’s when he spotted a photo of Alex on the wall. She was holding a guitar and smiling with her mouth open, perhaps singing a song. He remembered how much his roommate went on and on about her when those two first started dating. She was a talented singer, and he loved her sense of humour. _They were a good match_ , he thought. 

As he studied the room, he realized that he didn’t know much about what his new b(r)oyfriend has been up to all these years. He’s only told him about his own life, and hasn’t bothered to ask him about his. He’s met his daughter, and he sparsely remembered Luca mentioning the fact that he was working as a lab technician at the hospital. He remembered Luca relishing how much he enjoyed it, and how mildly grossed out Craig felt after hearing it. 

_“I deal with blood, urine, stool, you name it! And then I put them through a bunch of tests and diagnose the patients. It’s nice because I’m not the one who tells the guy that they have an STD, that’s the doctor’s job.”_ Craig remembered Luca saying.

 _“How can you handle that kind of stuff?”_

_“Hey, if I can handle a roommate who threw up every night next to my bed after crashing a frat party, I think I can handle anything.”_

_“Fair enough, but listen. In college, you said you were never really into the health sciences. You had a passion for something else. Umm...what was it?”_

_“I wanted to become a writer.”_

_“Yeah! You did! Bro, I remember proofreading your research essays. I remember there was one that was so impactful and symbolic, that it brought me to tears!”_

_“But...that one was just about amoeba diseases.”_

_“Exactly! I saw myself in those poor amoebas, bro. That was how good it was!”_

After fonding over that memory, Craig decided to pledge to Luca. From now on, in this new relationship of theirs, he was going to devote himself to learn everything about this man in the shortest amount of time possible. It was the least he could do after Luca offered him the guidance he needed to live a more enjoyable life in relaxing a bit more that night in the tent. The same guidance that finally forced him to confess his feelings to him. Luca was the one who re-taught him how to love, and he wasn’t going to throw those teachings away. 

He walked back into the bedroom.

“Luca? Bro, now that we're together now, I was thinking. I wanted to promise you something...”

**…**

**…**

“Luca?”

Luca was already fast asleep on the bed, like a drunken comatose, or a blown-out candle. His curly hair drooped in front of his eyes and his cheek was planted firmly into the sheets, his breath slow and steady. 

**…**

...

Craig thought he looked so cute when he was sleeping. He hadn’t noticed himself blushing intensely.

So he gently scooped Luca into his arms and cradled him close, kissing his forehead. Although there the stench of alcohol was still evident, and amidst the fact that Luca was drooling onto Craig’s shirt, his admiration and love for him were unphased. Luca was the treasured best-friend that he laughed, and cried with. He was the sturdy rock that supported him in dire times. And now he was his new lover that would stay by his side for as long as his life permits. 

Luca slowly awoke. 

“...Craig?” Luca muttered under his breath, his eyes still weary and unaware of what was happening around him.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Craig whispered. The bedroom was dark and desolate, cold and lonesome. Silence overwhelmed the room and the two men. Luca suddenly groaned in discomfort and Craig supported his head and neck, bringing his face close to his.

“Hey, bro, you good?”

And then suddenly, Luca gagged and threw up all over the two of them.

“Oh, God...” Craig looked down, puke prominent on both of their shirts. 

“S-sorry…” Luca said weakly. 

“Oh, Luca,” Craig smiled. Having to raise three daughters himself, this accident was nothing compared to anything he’s already been through.

Craig placed him properly on the bed, Luca’s head now resting against the soft pillow. He took off Luca’s shirt and then took off his own. Walking out of the room and into the kitchen, he threw them both into the kitchen sink, filling it with cold water and soap. He decided not to bother with the laundry machine, as it would be too noisy thinking that Luca wouldn’t be able to sleep through the night. After profusely scrubbing the shirts, he ringed them out and laid Luca’s shirt on one of the chairs to dry, and returned to the bedroom with his own shirt. 

Luca was curled into a ball, his eyes closed and his breath slow and steady again. Both of the men were shirtless, and the cold of the night swept through the room. It was getting chillier by the second, and he figured that he was going to have to run home in order to beat the temperature.

Craig pulled the covers over Luca and tucked him to bed. Kneeling down again, he moved his curly hair out of the way and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, bro,” Craig whispered.

He stood back up and turned to the door to leave. Until suddenly, a hand grabbed him and was feebly being tugged back.

“S-stay.” Luca murmured, his eyes still closed. 

Craig was motionless. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. _Should I stay? No, I shouldn’t, Amanda might come home and find me._ He turned again to leave, but Luca's hand suddenly grew tighter and firm, content on making him stay.

"P-please...? It’s cold...when I’m alone.”

Craig looked at him again, and this time Luca’s eyes were open staring directly at him. And that was it for Craig. He immediately gave in when he saw his dark eyes staring up at him with desperation. 

“Okay.” 

Luca closed his eyes again and smiled, dropping his hand over the bed, and almost immediately fell asleep. Craig placed his shirt onto one of the chairs and crawled next to him under the covers. Craig laid flat on his back, thinking he made this sudden awkwardness between them. But the cold was thinking otherwise and continued to send chills onto his bare skin, even with the covers over them. He found himself slowly inching towards Luca and his body heat. Luca reciprocated, also inching closer towards him. Craig turned to face him, and Luca did the same thing, still with his eyes closed. Out of nowhere, Luca wrapped his arm around Craig’s torso and pulled him close. Craig immediately froze, butterflies dancing to a crazy rave inside his stomach. But soon enough, he slowly eased into it, wrapping his arms around his waist, and pulling him close as well. They were cuddling in bed. Embracing each other’s body heat to save themselves from the cold. 

Craig remembered the last time they slept together like this. It was back on the camping trip. That was the night, after many years of long and sleepless nights, where he actually fell asleep, in the arms of his bro. 

This was that very same night, recreated in Luca’s bedroom. And for a moment, Craig wished, hoped, and prayed that there will be more nights like this, for years to come.

Both the men’s biceps squeezed each other close, Luca’s cheek buried into Craig’s chest, and Craig’s nose buried into Luca’s hair. They both stayed like that until Craig fell asleep from keeping up his smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Luca was driving back home from his imbroglio at the AEKI, droplets of rain started to fall onto the glass of his car windows. Dark clouds began to form, and precipitation was inevitable. In the far off distance, a lightning bolt struck, and then a sudden burst of thunder roared through the skies. But Luca paid no attention to any of it. He couldn't stop thinking about Craig. He desperately wanted to find some sort of consolement with his internal dilemma. _This fearfulness I'm getting isn’t because of Craig,_ he admitted to himself. _No, this is my problem. I just need to figure out why._

The downpour wasn't stopping, and the rain formed mist all around him, blocking his view of the street several meters ahead of him. As he approached an intersection, he sighed and slowed down. But as soon as he stopped, he looked to his right and spotted a place that flooded his mind with nostalgia, a downpour of memories that was heavier than the rainfall around him.

It was the softball field. He watched it for a moment, the grass turning a darker shade from the rain. The stadium lights were off and the stands were abandoned.

The streets were empty and desolate. So instead of taking the road leading home, he sharply turned right, like it was a sudden impulse or a cat-like reflex. 

He parked on the curb and got out of his car, the rain growing fiercer by the second. Another blast of lightning and a boom of thunder. He didn’t bring an umbrella, all he brought was his (now completely drenched) sweater, and his intentions. He was determined to get to the bottom of his fearfulness with Craig, and he figured the best way to do it would be to go to where it all began. The wired fence gate was open, and he effortlessly slipped through. After walking through the paths, passing the gates, and climbing over some of the seats, he finally made it onto the playing field. 

And there he stood, his shoes planted firmly into the grass, as his hair straightened from the rain, running streams across his body. He was standing in the place where it all began. That exact spot in the softball field where they escaped to that night from the pizzeria. It started with some good wholesome fun. Playing pass with the ball and insinuating conversation with Craig. Until Luca got hit in the head. Until Craig ran over and checked if he was alright. Until Luca joked about kissing it away. Until he actually did. And when he did, that was when they both fell in love.

He thought that standing there would somehow magically give him the reasoning behind his feelings with Craig. That the universe would give him the solution to all of his problems. But instead, he just stood there in that spot, the universe mocking him relentlessly. The stars and the planets howling with laughter, watching him make a fool out himself. _The universe must hate me, I guess._

He felt so pathetic, standing in the middle of a rainstorm in a softball field. He thought to himself again. _Who in the right mind would do something like this? If Craig was here right now, he would have left my sorry-ass for being such a ridiculous piece of mockery. Well, especially after this morning, maybe he already did._

He walked into the stands and sat in the very back row at the top of the stadium. It was the only area that offered shelter, finally secluding him from the storm. 

Suddenly, he felt a sudden series of buzzes coming from his pocket. It was his cellphone. When he pulled it out, he saw that Amanda was calling him. _Oh, boy._

Clearing his throat, he answered.

“H-hello?”

“Dad?! Where are you?! It’s like monsoon season over here! Why aren’t you home yet? We were supposed to hang out today before I leave for college tomorrow, remember?”

“Yes, I know. I’m, ah, still at the AEKI. Don’t worry I’m nowhere near the storm,” he assured her.

Right after he said that, a boom of thunder cackled through the skies. _Wow, the universe must REALLY hate me today, huh?_

“Why did I hear that on your end? You’re in the storm aren’t you?” 

He sighed in defeat. “Yeah, I am. Don’t worry I’m okay-”

“Where’s my mini-fridge? Is it safe?!” 

“What? Yes, it’s fine. Wait...are you more worried about your mini-fridge than your own father?”

“...” 

“Okay, whatever. Listen, Amanda." He decided to tell her everything. "I...really need to talk to you about something. Something important." 

“Alright, fine. But college tuition ain’t cheap, so it’ll cost you,” 

Luca smiled. “Oh yeah? How much?"

“Ten-bucks a minute. Send it straight to my allowance.”

“Okay, deal.”

“Really?”

“No. Now listen, I’m having a problem...with a...person. They-”

“It’s Craig, I know.” 

Luca choked.

“What?! How did you-”

“Dad, when I left this morning, I was still in the driveway warming up the car. I literally watched Craig step out of the house, struggling to put his shirt on and run to his house. Didn’t you check through the window to see if I was still there?”

“I-no, I didn’t,”

“And that’s rule number one on when it comes to hiding people in your bedroom. Always double-check to see if your parental figures, or daughters, are gone and far from the premise.”

“And why are you such a professional at this, hm?”

“Don’t change the subject. Now, you two are dating, right? 

Luca choked again.

“Dating? What? No, of course not! Why would we ever-? We’re just...bros!”

“Dad, stop trying to fool me, the entire cul-de-sac knows about you two.”

He choked a third time.

“WHAT?!”

“Yep, it’s pretty much the worst kept secret in Maple Bay.”

“How?! How do people know?!”

“Well for starters, during the party yesterday, neither of you couldn’t stop making passes at each other. Mrs. Christiansen noticed and pretty much told everyone. That’s how everyone found out. But of course, I knew before anyone else did.”

“How so?” _Of course, it was Mary who told everyone._

“After coming home from your ‘hangouts’ with Craig, you’re like a completely different person. Whenever I said his name you would start giggling like a school-girl passing their crush in the hallways.”

“...Wow, okay. That’s harsh, kid.”

“Oh, don’t worry it’s not just you. When you came back from your camping trip, Briar and Hazel called to ask me if you two were dating. When I asked why, they said it was because when their father came home, he couldn't stop talking about how much “fun” he had with you. Not to mention the fact that whenever the twins mentioned your name, he would blush so hard that he might, and I quote, ‘develop a new shade of crimson.’ ”

After hearing that, Luca smiled a little, knowing that Craig really did care and appreciate him, apparently more than what he had hoped for.

“So, you’re okay with me...dating him?”

“Of course I’m okay with it silly! I know I pushed you to make friends, but damn, I did not expect you to land a lover! I’m really proud of you, big guy! You definitely exceeded my expectations.”

“I guess.”

“And, oh my God, don’t get me started on how cute your guy’s story is! You were best friends in college, but when you met, you somehow awakened each other’s sexuality with your charms and looks. But you had to keep it a secret, cause’ it was the 90’s. Then you grew apart and married women, keeping your feelings for each other a secret. But finally, you reunite after twenty years, and you realize that you really did love each other from the very beginning! So now neither of you can control yourselves and you release all of your sexual frustration in bed-”

“Jesus Christ, Amanda! Stop!”

“Am I wrong?” she snickered.

“I loved your mother. But...yeah, some other things...might be true.”

“Exactly. Now, stop beating around the bush, and tell me what the problem is.”

A pang of guilt sliced through his stomach.

“Funny story actually, I uh, don’t know if I want to date him anymore.”

“What? Why not?”

He didn’t want to burden his daughter with his ridiculous problems. She already had her own stressful situations, what with moving to a new state and living without her father. 

“I don’t want to contribute to any more of your stress, Manda Panda.”

“Dad, I can’t leave tomorrow knowing that something is eating you up.”

“So you’ll stay?” he said jovially.

“No. Now just tell me what it is. I’m all ears.”

The unfathomable conflict was slowly chipping him away from his humanity, like a parasite thriving on its host. He desperately wanted to break free from this feeling, liberate himself from his flourishing insanity. He paused for a moment gathering the courage he needed for his confession. 

“I’m scared, Amanda.”

“About what?”

“That’s the problem, I don’t know what. But every time I think about Craig and I being together, I freak out and I don’t know what I’m doing.” His voice grew louder as he went on.

“Dad-”

“And because of that, I got so frustrated! And then because of that, the entire day I made a complete fool of myself. The entire day...The entire day, Amanda! I feel so disgusting both physically and mentally.” He was releasing his emotions like a colossal waterfall.

“Dad, just-”

“The entire day Amanda. The entire day! I didn’t feel like myself at all. Especially when I think about him. Every damn time I think about Craig.

“Dad, please, just-”

“But I love him too! I really do! So why aren’t I happy? What am I so scared of? Am I sick? Am I crazy? Why can’t I figure this out?! I’m so tired of this, Amanda! I’m so goddamn tired of this!” He was screaming into the phone now.

“Dad…”

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, his blood was gushing through his veins and across his head, making his face fume red with anger. The fury from his internal conflict and the incidents from earlier, broiled within himself, a devil’s concoction that made him feel like he was going to let all of hell loose. He has never acted this way in front of his daughter. 

“Why am I like this Amanda?! Please, tell me! Why can’t I make get this feeling to go away?! Why did I fall for him?! This is my fault, isn’t it?! What is wrong with me?!” 

The tears streaming down his face was equivalent, if not, faster than the rainfall around him. He released all of his hostility out in the abandoned softball field. He felt so violent, so voracious, like the chemical reaction of cola mixed with scotch mints. 

And then he crumbled, sobbing uncontrollably now, curling forward in his seat, dropping his phone to the floor. 

“Someone, please...please help me…”

He covered his face with his hands, trying to suppress the tears, the sadness, the confusion, the anger, the fear, whatever it was, back inside himself. But it was no use, he continued to weep. He was still a balloon, inflated with so much melancholy. Inflated so far beyond his breaking point, that he finally popped.dropping his phone to the floor.

Amanda has never seen this side of him, and he somewhat felt relieved to know that his daughter was not here in front of him, witnessing her father's sanity crumble down before her.

There was silence behind on the other end of the line. He looked down at the screen, Amanda’s photo was displayed over her name. She winked, at the camera, smiling with a wide toothy grin holding up a peace sign with her fingers.

He realized that he probably just embarrassed his daughter again, burdening her with his ridiculous problems. He felt so distasteful for putting his daughter in such a position. Quickly composing himself, he picked up the phone feebly held it against his ear.  
“Sorry, I, uh, embarrassed you again didn’t I? Don’t worry Manda Panda, I’ll be okay. Thanks for listening,” he said between his sniffling. “I’m coming home with your mini-fridge right now-”

“I remember the last time you cried like that.”

Luca was startled at her response. “What?”

“It was that day. I’m sure you know.”

“What day?”

“The only other day that haunts us to this day.”

Immediately he knew what she was referring to.

“Amanda, why would you-”

“Before you say anything else, ah, you know how I’m not very good with consolement. I...don't know how to physically tell you.” 

She paused and then sniffled.

“Because I don’t want you to see me cry yet. I’m saving my tears for tomorrow when I leave, yeah?”

“Amanda-”

“But, what I can do is tell you in written word. Just...wait, I’ll show you.”

Luca lingered on the line and waited. He was honoured to know that Amanda wanted to help. 

He looked back at the abandoned softball field, wondering how laughable he must have sounded when he was weeping alone in the stands. He imagined Craig coming to get him, and stopping to watch the show. _If Craig saw me right now, he’d probably call me a damn fool._

Several minutes passed until Luca’s phone buzzed in his hand. It was a text from Amanda. 

**Manda Panda** : _Read this._

Following was a long written text. An essay almost, a very short one. With proper grammar, punctuation and spacing. It was strange to see her writing so formally. But that must mean what she had to say must be serious. 

He read what she wrote, and his reddened eyes widened as he scanning the screen, connecting the puzzle pieces together. When he read the last sentence, everything came together into a full-circle. Her answer had never once occurred to him, and he finally understood why he was so scared of being with Craig. This simple solution, this revolving revelation. It explained everything he’s felt, everything he’s done. From the surprise graduation party to his outburst at AEKI. Everything became transparent, clear as glass as he looked up again, stupefied at how quickly his daughter saved him from losing his sanity.

She spoke up again.

“Dad? Did...did you read what I sent?”

“I did...Amanda, I think you’re right.” he croaked.

She sniffled again. “Well, of course, I am. I am Amanda Ann Dhaliwal, the greatest therapist who ever lived.”

He chuckled and was slightly calmer and collected than before. At last, he had the answer to his questions. Before, he felt like a rag doll with a torn-off arm, fluff and insides spilling everywhere. But now, it was like Amanda walked in, saw the sorrowful mess before her, and effortlessly mended him back together again. He looked up at the rain and the dark clouds swirling above him and silently thanked all (or any) of the divine beings watching over him, for blessing him with such a wonderful daughter.

“You know what Manda Panda? When I think about Craig and I being together, the situations we go through, I sometimes feel like we’re in a romantic comedy.” 

“More like a Bromantic Comedy. I'll trademark that.”

They shared a laugh, and Luca wiped the dried tears from his face.

“But, wait Amanda…what do I...what do I do now?”

“What else are you supposed to do? Go to him!”

“What? No, he...probably hates me now. I bet he doesn’t want to be around me anymore, after treating him like crap yesterday and for kicking him out of the house-”

“Dad, you’re in a fan-fiction, you HAVE to go back to him. It’s your destiny as the protagonist to run back to your love interest after discovering your internal conflict! Otherwise, you’ll disappoint your audience! You don’t want to disappoint your audience now, do you?”

“No...No! I don’t!” He stood up with determination and pride, like a lion standing on a rock, overseeing his kingdom.

“Then go, Dad! Go to Craig before it’s too late!

“You know what? I will! Thank you Manda Panda. I love you.”

“I love you too Dad. Now go!”

Luca ended the call and bolted out of the stands and ran towards his car. He darted through the flooded grass, each step making a loud splash that soaked the insides of his shoes. He continued to run, determined to see Craig.

He made it to his vehicle and slammed the car door shut. He was soaked in rainwater. Yet despite all this, he cranked the engine and sped through the street. He approached the intersection and sharply turned left onto the street leading to the cul-de-sac. Rainwater and sweat were dribbling down his forehead but his eyes stagnant on the road.

The rain was growing harder. Speeding through the streets created a wind that rippled through the air, driving the ceaseless abundance of rain droplets onto the car windows. The rain was still cultivating, the lightning was still striking, and the thunder was still rumbling. Despite all the dangers that laid before him, he persisted through it all. He realized he felt something he doesn’t remember feeling in a very long time. He felt...hopefulness. He was hopeful that he will fix everything that he diminished. He was hopeful that he will get Craig back.

He approached the curving road and turned onto his driveway. Slamming the brakes in front of his garage, he jolted out of his car, getting wet from the rain all over again. He spotted Craig’s house, with only one last adversity standing before him: Mat’s house and yard. He didn’t bother to use the sidewalk, he just wanted to see Craig as fast as he possibly could. So, he leaped over Mat’s fence and into his yard...

**…**

Landing right into his garden of petunias. 

“Oh, God,” he groaned. Looking under his shoe was the Fushia pink petals from a now-deceased petunia. _I’ll buy him new ones,_ he thought.

Reluctantly, he treaded through the garden and leaped over the second fence. And in a matter of seconds, he was at Craig’s front door. He brought up his fist to knock, until he froze. He had forgotten something so valuable and important, an idea that hadn’t crossed his mind at all. He was so focussed on trying to get to Craig, that he forgot to rehearse what he was going to say to Craig. Especially in regards to kicking him out of his house. _Dammit,_ _what am I going to say? If I apologize, would he even take me back? Shit, what if he doesn’t? What will I do then? How will I-?_

And then Craig opened the door.

“Woah! Luca? What...what are you-?” Craig was holding a black trash bag, and what stood before him, was a stooping, silking wet man.

“Hey, bro… Uh, w-what are you up to?”

“Uh, I was just...just about to take out the trash….Um...w-what are you up to?”

“Oh, you know, just in the neighbourhood. Mainly since, I’m uh...your neighbour…” 

“R-right…”

They both avoided each other’s eyes, the awkwardness enclosing the two of them into a torturous chamber of shame and regret.

“You’re soaking wet.”

“No kidding.”

“Come inside.”

Luca stepped inside, and Craig shut the door behind him. He ran inside somewhere and returned with a fluffy blue towel. 

“H-here,” Craig gingerly offered. Luca hesitated at first, but he took it and dried himself off.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, no, I’m fine. But I...do need to talk to you. Can we sit?”

They sat next to each other on Craig’s couch. Luca wrapped himself with the towel, Craig’s scent still evident in the fabric fibres. They were facing forward, looking at everything else in the room except each other. The atmosphere was thick with awkwardness, the living room drowning with silence and anguish.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Luca decided to finally break the silence between them, the first step in stitching their relationship back together again.

“I was at the softball field,” Luca muttered.

“What? In this weather? Bro, are you crazy?”

“That was the place where I fell in love with you .”

That was absolutely not what he wanted to say, but he said it anyway. Craig flinched at the statement, a little blush collecting around his cheeks.

Craig cleared his throat. “R-really?”

Luca’s eyes were still facing forward. “Yeah, when you kissed me on the forehead. Well, after hitting me with the softball of course.”  
Craig’s lips slightly quivered into a smile. “Ah, right. But, why were you there?” 

“Well, ever since yesterday, and especially after this morning, I felt scared. I was so scared. But I didn’t know why, so I spent the entire day trying to figure it out. When I saw the softball field, I decided to go there since that’s where this whole thing first took place. I guess I thought that by standing there, the universe would tell me why I felt the way I did.”

Craig swallowed. “Well, did the universe tell you?”

“Amanda told me actually.” He paused for a moment, mustering up all the courage he had in order to tell him something that he never dreamed of telling anyone. “Craig, do you remember Alex?”

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Before she died in that hospital bed, I held my hand in hers. And then she tightened her grip and looked at me. And she said something that I will never forget. I remember it, word for word.”

“What did she say?”

“ _‘I want you to find someone who’ll love you when I’m gone.’_ I told her that she was the only one I ever loved. That I couldn’t be with anyone else knowing that it wasn’t her. But then she said, _‘You deserve someone who will sing to you on your brightest and darkest days. Someone who will hold you on the couch and play with your hair. Someone who will stand next to you and watch Amanda grow up. You deserve to have someone like that in your life because it won’t be me anymore. Please, promise me, Luca.’_ When she said that, she lost her grip around my hand, and she died. That’s when I promised her, that one day, I would find someone. 

“Luca, I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

“At the softball field, I told Amanda how horrible and dreadful I felt since the party yesterday. I was weeping, bawling, and shaking. When she heard the way I was crying over the phone, she told me that it reminded her of that very day, weeping, bawling and shaking next to Alex when she died. That’s when I remembered that promise I made to her. 

“I see.”

“Then Amanda texted me something and told me two things.”

Anxiety was relentlessly gobbling up Craig.

“...The first thing she said was that I only cry like that when I lose the people that I love. She said that in the past twenty years of my life, there was no one else in the world that I loved more than Alex.” 

He turned to face Craig and stared directly into his widening eyes.

“Except for you.”

At that moment, Craig’s eyes glistened, tears forming at the edges of his eyes, and neither of them seemed to notice the rainfall slowly dying down.

“Then she told me her second thing. She figured out why I was scared.”

“Why were you scared?” Craig said huskily, his throat inflating and closing up, trying to hold back his tears.

“She said…” Luca’s eyes also began to glisten as he swallowed, trying to bring out the rest of his confession. “She said I was scared because...I thought that the faster we grew closer, the faster I would lose you. I know it sounds so strange. But, when Amanda was born, Alex and I were so happy together. We were at the peak of our relationship. And that was when I lost her. I guess...I was afraid that the quicker that our relationship developed, and the more I was happier with you, the faster you would disappear to something that I can’t...that I can't control.” His chin quivered when he said it and the tears finally escaped his eyes.

“Bro…” 

“Craig...I love you...and I am so, so sorry...for everything I put you through. Please...please forgive me, bro.”

Craig couldn’t hold it in either, and the tears cascaded from his eyes. Luca threw off the towel and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. Craig reciprocated and they both silently sobbed into each other’s arms. Streams of tears rolled down their cheeks and into the fabrics of the other man’s shirts. 

“I love you too Luca. I love you so goddamn much. And I promise you, there is nothing that will stop me from loving you. Nothing and no one will stop me from being with you. I won’t let it. And even if they try, I’ll beat them into a pulp.” he whimpered. 

“Thank you, Craig…” Luca clasped his hand onto the back of Craig’s head, his fingers buried into this silky black hair. Craig clenched Luca’s shirt. They began to bawl loudly, as they drained their sorrows away. At last, the strive of wanting to be held in the arms of a lover again escaped their bodies, a fleeting dream. They stayed like that, embracing each other on the couch for so long, it almost seemed to be like eons.

But they were eons that they both desperately needed. 

When they pulled away, they cupped their hands holding each other’s faces, smiling. Craig wiped Luca’s tears with his thumb, and Luca returned the same motion.

“So, will you take me back? I promise from now on, I’ll try to be better b(r)oyfriend.”

Craig chuckled. “Bro, I didn’t let you go to begin with.” 

Their faces were only an inch apart. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but suddenly they kissed. A deep long kiss that sealed a new love that neither of them had expected, but promised to uphold for the rest of their days.

They pulled back, smiling into each other’s hopeful and star-filled eyes. 

“Need help taking out the trash, bro?” Luca playfully offered.

The downpour had ceased and the skies had cleared. The sidewalks and grass grew a darker shade of colour from before. Craig opened the front door, and Luca came out with the black trash bag. With bright smiles on their faces, they walked out onto the sidewalk, and Luca placed the bag onto the curb.

He stepped back and stood next to him. Craig wrapped his arm around Luca's shoulder, and Luca wrapped his arm around Craig's waist. And when he did, he immediately felt something that he experienced back in his car when he was speeding to see Craig. It was the same feeling he got, except this time he experienced it when he felt the touch of his new lover. He wasn’t feeling fearful, no. He was feeling hopeful.

**…**

...

His hopefulness suddenly came back to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. But first an important message...
> 
> To all of the doctors, nurses, scientists, health-care workers, politicians, government officials, and anyone else who is combating the COVID-19 pandemic, as well as to anyone who has already been directly affected by it, you are all in my thoughts and prayers. Know that one day, this will all be over, and then we'll all celebrate like it's mardi gras, times a million. 
> 
> Please stay safe, support the people who you'll be stuck at home with, and, of course, wash your hands. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Some notes about the work...
> 
> 1\. why did I do this? I asked myself that question every single day for the past three weeks, but I finally did it and i don't care anymore.
> 
> 2\. since my school and work (and graduation -.-) is cancelled, i was stuck at home and had nothing else better to do, so here ya go. don't worry i hate it too.
> 
> 3\. i started playing dream daddy in around September 2019, and i am still obsESSED.
> 
> 4\. craig cahn is my favourite daddy, and i am still obsESSED
> 
> 5\. my favourite line was "sweetened cream fluff", and my favourite scene to write was Luca's outburst at AEKI (IKEA spelt backwards in case you didn't get the joke) because it was so dramatic, and i like putting my characters through hell. 
> 
> 6\. the prototype for this work was disgusting, and yet somehow, the final layout for this work is also disgusting. so, yes, i realize that there are a LOT of mistakes in fluidity, and clarity. and, yes, there are a lot of things i need to work on, but gimme a break we're in a pandemic. 
> 
> 7\. i do have some great ideas for these two lovebirds, but first, i REALLY need to finesse my writing skills (such as my grammar, literary elements, editing, taste in humour etc.) also i want to complete some of my own passion projects as well. i just wanted to get my writing career started, so i guess you can call this experience my first baby steps. but, of course, depending on the response i get from this work, i might make this into a series. who knows?
> 
> EDIT: This work is now converting into a series! :D
> 
> thank you again for reading this garbage, you've served your country well.
> 
> please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT! i actually THRIVE on satisfaction and approval from others...
> 
> best of luck in surviving the apocalypse! (i'm kidding) i'll be sending you all lots of love here in Canada!
> 
> yours truly,
> 
> edgyteenager


End file.
